Fisk (Continued)
by skynight98
Summary: The continuation of my story Fisk. the first 17 chapters are on my old profile skywolfdragonYeah but please read The New World before reading those chapters and please read the first seventeen before reading these. Thank you!
1. Return

**Hey guys! After such a long absence I'm back to continue my stories! This is a separate account now, so if you haven't read any of the previous chapters please go to skywolfdragonYEAH's profile and fully read The New World and all previous chapters of Fisk before continuing here. It will fill in any blank spots where confusion is and enhance your experience. Any disclaimers are in my profile page.**

Chapter 18

I woke the next morning still on top of Niki. The blanket was now pulled over us, and I could tell Niki was awake, but enjoying the presence of me on top of her. Her eyes were closed, but the goofy smile spread across her face was something nobody could make in their sleep.

"Morning," I said, making her jump, "scare you?"

"Yes, but if this is how we wake up every morning, then I'll take the heart attack" she replied, then pulled me down into a passionate kiss, which was broken all too soon by me

"Every morning? I don't think my loins can handle that" I joked, making her laugh as I got up to put on some cloths

I could feel her embarrassment as her eyes burned holes in my back. It radiated off of her like heat from the sun. As I opened a drawer to pull out a clean pair of American boxers so graciously delivered by someone unknown, I spoke.

"See something you like?" I asked, glancing behind me to see that she had wrapped herself in a blanket. She quickly turned her gaze when I looked

I laughed and slipped on the boxers before grabbing my silk pants and vest. I put those on and turned around to be greeted by the sight of Niki putting on her own pants. She already wrapped her chest loosely in the linen wrapping, so I had no good view. I walked around and pinched her thigh, making her squeal.

"I'm heading in to do some morning Tai Chi. I'll be in the kitchen for breakfast in a few" I said, then gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the bedroom

I walked down the large corridor into the main hall, which branched out into multiple other areas. I took the path I knew led to the Tai Chi exercise area, and upon arrival found another person there. It was a male Jackal, and he was doing the exact exercise I was going to. The sight surprised me, as I thought we were the only ones here. I stood in the doorway and cleared my throat, grabbing his attention. He turned around and greeted me with a welcoming smile.

"Morning, friend. Come to exercise like me?" he asked

"Yes, I hope you don't mind my presence. I thought my wife and I were the only two here" I replied, walking in

"Not at all. It's a honeymoon resort. You aren't the only one in china who can get married" he said, smiling as I took a spot beside him and began the exercise

As we went through the exercise, I could feel my body relaxing, but I could also feel my muscles beginning to burn as we got farther in. Tai Chi is meant to let the energy flow through your body, but as a bonus the exercises build up muscle power, so it really helps the martial artist in many ways. As we closed the morning exercise, I felt rejuvenated beyond believe. After my exertions the night before, it was very nice to let my energy flow. We didn't speak again until after we were finished. Through the rest of the trip I felt as if nothing could ruin what I then had or make it better. I felt as if my journey was over. Little did I know of the future, and how my perspective changed when twelve months later I awake to the sound of crying in the next room over…

**Sorry for the long absence. I moved and got my own YouTube channel called skynight98. Do awesome gaming, check it out. Let everyone know that I'm back!**


	2. The Star in the Sky

**Hey guys, I'm back again! I'm sorry I won't be posting very often anymore. Because I'm in high school now plus my YouTube channel, my spare time is at an all-time low. If you wanna get as much from me as possible check out my channel skynight98 and for frequent updates check out the FaceBook page Skynight98. Without further ado, enjoy the much awaited return of Fisk!**

Chapter 19

After the honeymoon, I soon discovered what was in store for me. Viper was the first to see the signs of Niki's condition, but soon enough they were clear to all of us. Frequent vomiting, eating non-stop yet never feeling satisfied as if she wasn't eating at all, and it was evident as the bulge in her stomach grew. Over the months it got harder for her to move. I was worried for her health, but one day Viper pulled me aside to talk.

"It's about Niki" She said

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked

"Yes" Viper replied

"Tell me" I commanded. She remained silent. "Viper?"

"Fisk, she's pregnant!"

Over the next few months the baby grew, and then was born. Viper aided in the delivery while I waited outside the room as requested by Viper and okayed by Niki. After what seemed like hours of hearing Niki scream and Viper shout out commands, I was invited back into the room to meet my new daughter. I walked into the room and saw Niki holding her. The baby's snout wasn't as long as Niki's, but not as short as mine, and her fur was snow white and freshly cleaned by the nurses who normally work in the palace infirmary. Her eyes were open, which had the nurses astonished, and she was looking right up at her mother. Tears were still falling from Niki's eyes as she looked at me.

"Come meet your new daughter" she said

As I got closer, Niki extended the baby in my direction. Nervously I took her in my arms, and her gaze turned to me.

"Hey baby girl. I'm your daddy" I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I looked at Niki, "What should we name her?"

"You decide…you're better with names" She replied

I looked down at the baby, and she looked up at me, and the color of her eyes seemed never-ending. It was as if I was looking into the night sky and it just shimmered with endless stars lighting up the entire universe.

"Star…her name will be Star"

"I'm coming! I heard the screaming and thought you might need my awesome-" _*Thud* _"Owe! What happened?" Po said as he came running into the medical building, running into one of the support beams on the way in. He got his answers as soon as he walked in the door, first looking at the blood covered towels, then at Niki, then me, then the baby. He seemed kind of sick at the sight, "Oh, you…had your baby…you…" _*Thump*_

The ground shook as Po fell, passing out on sight of all the blood. This made everyone laugh, even in the time we were in. Tigress, who was silent the entire time leaning against the back wall, walked over and rolled Po out of the room, returning after a few minutes, followed by Sky entering the room. For the longest time he just stood and stared, but finally spoke.

"She's beautiful" he said

When I heard his voice, it brought my thoughts to one thing.

"Can you tell if she's a Xing?" I asked

Everyone's attention was grabbed, knowing what a warrior she could become if she was.

"It's too soon. No powers awaken this early in a Xing's life. Be patient, the time will come. Train her, both of you, and prepare her for if it does happen. Make her ready" He replied, looking both of us dead in the eyes

Without words, Niki and I nodded, then looked down at Star, who was switching glances between us. It seemed she already had a connection with us…only by a look in her eyes.

**Ten years later…**

I was already awake that morning. I'd awakened to the sound of my father shuffling around in bed. Today was my tenth birthday, a day my mother and father seemed to be fearing, anticipating, and dreading for as long as I could remember for reasons they never told me. I'd made my way up to the Sacred Peach Tree, located at one of the highest points of the Jade Palace, home of the Furious Five, said to be the greatest warriors of their time, but they never impressed me. They could never beat my father, and I'd seen them spar all against him at once. The only warrior who seemed great in the palace was someone who seemed to be the wisest in the valley. I'd never had a long talk with him, but he guided me through everything I did with a simple metaphor for each lesson.

His name was Sky. An old tiger who couldn't be beaten by even Shifu, and was the only one who could ever match my father. Though neither of them were as close to me as Tigress. Our relationship began as her getting me out of trouble. I was a free spirit, so I would often wonder into the bamboo forest alone to see what I could find, and often found trouble. Tigress was always watching me from a distance, though, and ended up saving me then scolding me about my stupidity. But even though she seemed a little too strict, she became like a big sister to me, which, I must say, made viper quite jealous. Tigress was the one who taught me my first few lessons in Kung Fu before being stopped by my father, who said it was too dangerous.

So anyways, I'd gone up to the Peach Tree before sunrise to meditate and my parents' alertness. I couldn't find an explanation to it, and was extremely confused.

"Up so early little one?" I heard behind me

I turned around to see Shifu, standing by the trunk of the tree, looking at me questioningly.

"Yes master, my father is a noisy sleeper and woke me" I lied

"You're a clever liar, little one, but I sense in you much confusion. What is bothering you?" He asked, taking a few steps toward me

"It's my parents. They seemed to be dreading the day I turn ten, and never told me why. Now I'm ten and haven't got a clue what's going to happen" I replied

"Well, I can't tell you the reason why they've been dreading today, because that's something they must tell you. But I will say that today is when you decide just how important your father has been to China and the entire world. Be patient and you will discover something but a chosen few discover in their lifetime" He finished, then began to walk away, but stopped. "Oh, and happy birthday, Star"

**And surprisingly, this concludes Fisk. The next addition to this story will come out when Kung Fu Panda 3 comes out. i know its a cliff hanger, but there's no way to continue this story without more events to go off of, so i will most likely continue my stories at a later date. i will most definitely start up a new story once an idea for one come, but until then, keep up with my YouTube channel to see whats going on with me. Got any requests for fanfics? type them in the reviews and i'll see if i can get to it!**


End file.
